Lift installations comprise at least one car, which is moved between different floors of a building by means of a drive system. The car comprises a car door, which closes the car during the movement. Typical guide mechanisms for a car door comprise two opposing rollers, which are connected to the door leaf and between which is situated a rail connected to the car. Upon opening and closing of the car door, the opposing rollers roll along the rail. The door leaf and the guide mechanism are relatively massive parts, so that a corresponding weight of the car results. This is no problem for conventional lift installations, since the weight of the car is compensated by a counterweight.
Alternative lift installations, on the other hand, no longer employ counterweights and are driven for example by linear motors. In these lift installations, therefore, the weight of the car cannot be balanced out by the counterweight. Consequently, it is advantageous to reduce the weight of all components of the car. For example, the weight of the door leaf is reduced by using new materials such as carbon composites or sandwich sheets.